1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a transmission control system.
2. Background Information
Typically, bicycles have an external transmission mechanism. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 1996-040342 discloses an external transmission mechanism for a bicycle. In a bicycle external transmission mechanism, gear shifting can be done by an external transmission mechanism moving the chain to a desired gear location.